


Diary of a baby turnip

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, Fictional character obsession, Fluff, I can wash my hands....in the potty, Im letting my inside jokes out to the world, Light the napkins boi, M/M, Poop fairy, Satan jokes, Shipping sticks, The babies growing up, Unrequited Love, Weird camping experience, bad choices, roleplaying, so much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Title says all.





	1. Uh oh

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with this. I hope you all enjoy

A little boy sat on his bedroom floor. His dark hair fell into his eyes. A few papers were scattered around the room from his drawing spree, but otherwise his room was clean. 

He started getting an uncomfortable feeling in his belly, making him squirm around. 'Why does it hurt? Maybe I should tell mommy.' Little Yuutarou wanted to cry. It was a very painful experience, and he wanted it to go away. 

He didn't know why, but he felt like standing up on his small legs wouldn't help the situation. "Mommy..." His quiet voice came out of his mouth. 

Just then, he felt a sensation that he was very used to. 'Uh-oh.' Now, Kindaichi was still in his cute little training underwear, but he did not want to have an accident today. It was very embarrassing for him to have to tell his mother that he did a poop in his pants. 

He began to try to stand up, but the ache slowed him down. His lip started to quiver as he realized it was too late to make it to the bathroom. He didn't want to have to tell his mother about his accident, and a solution came to his mind. 

The boy pulled his own waste out of his training pants, placed it on a sheet of paper, and pushed it under his bed. "All better!" He then stood up and walked into the living room. "Mommy! Can I take a bath?" 

"Of course, Yuutarou. Go into the bathroom and get ready."

"Yay!"


	2. Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi feels sick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

Kindaichi walked around the apartment building that he lived in. His mother sat on the couch, watching television, holding his new baby brother. "Mommy? My tummy hurts." His mother sighed. 

"If you think you're sick, stay away from the baby. I don't want him getting sick." Kindaichi began to pout. His mother only cared about the smaller human now. 

"Why does mommy hate me?" Kindaichi stomped away. He stood in the bathroom with his arms crossed. His mother sighed from outside of the bathroom. 

"I don't hate you, Yuutarou. Come here, sweetheart." Kindaichi whined from the bathroom. 

"'Sweetheart' is a name for _girls_ , Mommy. I'm not a girl." He heard his mother laugh. 

"I'm sorry Yuutarou." Kindaichi then walked out of the restroom and stomped to his mother.  He got on the sofa and clung to her waist. 

"I still feel icky." Kindaichi held his stomach. "Make me feel better."

His mother nodded and stood up. She brought the baby into his room before grabbing the stomach medicine, measuring out the amount Kindaichi was able to have. "Open up." His mother placed the spoon in his mouth. 

"Yuck!" Kindaichi looked up at his mother.  "That stuff is gross."

______________________________________

Later that night, Kindaichi sat up from his bed and ran to the bathroom. He put his head over the bathtub and began to throw up. His mother ran in, instantly putting her hand on the little boy's back. 

When Kindaichi looked at the mess in the tub, the first thought that came to his mind was 'why does that look like spaghetti?' 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
